


Love The Forbidden

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demon Wings, Demons, Demons and Angels, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, hideout, idk its just for fluff, mentions of others - Freeform, small background debate, softy demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Angels and demons aren't supposed to love each other. Yet these two seem to.





	Love The Forbidden

Evan covered his face as he let out a small scream. How could he love HIM? He is a demon and they aren't meant to be! He wrapped their wings around themselves as he laid. Evan huffed as he spread his wings and arms again.He was in his own little hideout that no one but him knew about. Rustling sounded and he sat up with confusion. Was something walking around? Or was it some angel walking around? It was neither. Instead Evan saw the demon from earlier before they saw them. The moonlight shined on the two as they stared at each other. Evan was the first to look away, not knowing what to do or say. They heard them walk towards them before stopping. He looked back at them to see they were inspecting him, from wings to his face. A small laugh before they sat down stuck out their hand.

This is how the two had met each other while being love struck. after the years they would lay on the ground with spread out wings. Luke was the name given to Evan that night. The angel being a mess when the demon said that they had fallen for them day one and making the other a blushing mess while they had said they felt the same. The two were meant for each other, through the fights, through having to hide it so it didn't seem as if they cared for each other, through everything. Evan sighed as they sat with their boyfriend before earning a small hum. "it's still hard to believe that they still doing this. How long as it been now? three? Four years?" Luke pressed a kiss on their head before talking back. "I know. I wish the damned bastards would just fix whatever they have done." This wasn't the first time they had this talk about the small debate. They didn't remember much about it but they did know, It was most likely over something stupid, but they hadn't told what it was ever really about.

Evan smiled before he pressed his forehead to Luke's. Opening his wings as they did the same. They learned it was a common thing that both races did to say 'I love you!' In one way or another. Luke was so happy to have this angel in his life. Feeling that if he didn't meet them it wouldn't be complete. The same could be said for Evan. Scared of losing his love to anything was now his biggest fear. The angel hugged them before being hugged back. "I'm scared that it will last forever.. I wanna be able to actually meet my friends without any worries.." Evan murmured to Luke while he moved his head to lay on the other's chest. Feeling their demon rub their wings. "I know love but I'm sure it'll blow over soon. I want to do the same Ev." The two looked at the stars with careful eyes after they moved to be laying on the ground. Maybe it would blow over soon. Just maybe it would. And thankfully that it what had happened after some years.

Evan giggled when he flew up. He felt free as he reached where his demon was floating and waiting for him. It was a year after the stupid debate and now the air and ground were filled with the two races. Luke smiled when they flew into his arms and they spun. They were as happy as they could be in all of their years. Evan smiled. He was happy and he knew Luke was just as happy as said man kissed the top of their head.


End file.
